


What luck can bring us

by Swing_it_baby



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Background Relationships, Exept for kamukoma, Gods, Kamukoma everywhere, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, M/M, Mythology References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swing_it_baby/pseuds/Swing_it_baby
Summary: The life bringer... A mysterious entity. No one had ever actually seen him. Not even the other gods. Was he this busy with his work?A lot of rumors were circulating about him. Maybe had he disappeared long ago? Maybe did he thought he was too good to stay with the others? Maybe he was just too old to even move.There were so much rumors. What was true and what was not?
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	1. First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> The start of a kamukoma god's story.

"Nagito Komaeda."

The god of luck and fortune turned around, smiling awkwardly.

"Huh...? Yes Miss Yukisome?"

"You're showing up late to the meeting again. You don't even have a valid excuse." Yukisome, godess of fertility and family, looked at him a scolding expression on her face. "Remember. After the Olympics games incident, this is your last chance before we throw you into the void." She pressed on the last words. "Don't mess anything up."

Nagito sat awkwardly on his seat, in front of the always empty one designed for the god of life. At least HIM was able to never show up and NEVER get any repercussion whatsoever, he thought. He shook his head. He shouldn't think like that. Not about such an important being such as the life bringer.

This was still weird... all the gods were obligated to come to this monthly meeting... Nagito looked around. As expected, everyone else occupied their seats. The secondary god suddenly felt a slight mix of rage and indignation growing inside of him. As powerful as he was, the life bringer was being rude and disrespectful by not appearing to such an important event.

Someone nudged him in the guts. Nagito looked down. Fuyuhiko Kuzuriyu, god of crime and violence was looking at him eyebrows knit together worried.

"Are you okay Komaeda?" Whispered the short god. "You're even weirder than usual. There is a dark aura coming from you."

Nagito, touched by the sudden attention, responded tears blooming in his eyes:

"I got scolded in front of everyone. Now everyone knows how unforgivably pathetic and useless I am." He sighed.  
" And I don't want to be thrown into the void... an endless fall doesn't seem pleasant..."

"'Should've gotten up earlier jackass."

"B-but I wasn't sleeping! There was someone I had to help..."

Fuyuhiko gave him a slap behind the neck sighing.

"It's meeting day. We don't have to do our duties remember?"

"Yes, I know... but it was a sweet little talented child who had his luck tricking him! I couldn't possibly let him die from bad luck!"

"Ugh. You and your thing for talented people in distress."

Nagito smiled happily, almost bouncing on his chair.

"Well the most my power can do is helping other people more important than me!"

"You're a god Nagito. You're SUPPOSED to be more important than mortals. Print that in your stupid brain. Plus, you should just bless them. You wouldn't have to run around like a moron all the time."

Nagito nodded, not wanting to argue with the annoyed god. The truth was that, he never succeeded to bless a single soul. It was embarrassing for him. His only ability was to provide people with good fortune but not being able to bless anyone was a shame. Even for a secondary god such as himself. It was so impractical he had to always run to help people who asked him.

He listened to everyone who was participated in the reunion even if he didn't participate himself. There were a lot of ideas for a new judgment system for the mortals brought up but none of them were good enough.  
Kazuichi Soda, god of mechanics decided to give to the mortals the ideas for some revolutionary machines that the gods were using on a daily basis. There was a vote and except some people, almost everyone agreed with the idea, and the meeting was over.

Nagito got up after everyone else and started exiting the room when he heard something.

"I told you he wouldn't come. He is so disrespectful. Seriously does this guy even exist. If he does, he better be well hidden because if I found him. OH MY GOD IF I FOUND HIM." The goddess of beauty took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Come on sis, you shouldn't get so mad. You don't even know him. Maybe he is really busy with works... his status must be a lot of pressure." The war goddess hugged the strawberry blond one.

The blonde took a sweet calming expression before shoving the other one away, a disgusted expression written on his face.  
"EW. Don't touch me you pig."

Nagito rolled his eyes. Did those goddesses ever shut up? Talking of disrespect but yelling in a sanctuary. What a joke. Nagito exited the sanctuary rather pissed. Mumbling to himself. He didn't pay attention to where he was going and bumped into Hajime Hinata, the mortal god.

"Oh sorry Hajime! I wasn't paying attention."

Nagito smiled awkwardly and backed off.

"It's okay." Hajime readjusted his clothes smiling reassuringly. "Long meeting huh?"

"Yeah... I thought it would have been more important to be honest..."

The brunette god nodded. "This was a waste of time, and I'm not sure that Kazuichi's idea is good..."

"Well... mortals will probably find this invention a use for war intents so I get were you're going!"

Hajime and him started walking down the streets sometimes looking down on the mortal realm.

"Right, they just went through almost an extinction because of last the plague, I don't think they need any more things to kill themselves with."

Nagito nodded stopping to pluck out a four leaf clover and tuck it into his hair.

"You're right, this would be such a mess... Poor Gundham and Sonia, imagine the ton of paperwork that it would bring."

Hajime massaged his right temple, doing a tired and pained face.

"Gosh. I've got a headache just thinking about it."

Nagito laughed.

"Anyway, do you want to come Ibuki's party tomorrow?" Hajime asked.

"I don't really like loud places... but I guess I can still grab a beer there since I normally don't have anything to do!"

"Great, I have to get back to work so I'll see you there! Good luck on your duty Nagito!"  
And Hajime started going to the opposite direction, waving at the white-haired god. Nagito smiled and yelled when Hajime disappeared in a corner:

"I DON'T NEED ANY LUCK YOU DUMB IDIOT!"

Hajime came out of the corner and yelled back:

"I KNOW IT'S PART OF THE JOKE!"

"I KNOW THAT! I WAS JUST PLAYING ALONG!" 

"OH OKAY!"

"SEE YOU AT THE PARTY!"

"YEAH SEE YOU THERE!"

Hajime finally left and Nagito turned on his heels to go home. He quickly investigated the mortal realm to see if anybody needed his services. Seeing that no one asked for his help, which was... extremely unexpected, he sat on his couch and yawned. It was only 2 P.M. and he already wanted to go back to sleep. He stayed in bed all day reading a book and napping.

Nagito woke up at 9P.M. He lazily got up. The God was feeling bad for not being productive this day, so he went to get some groceries, the food was starting to run out anyway. Hopefully, the shop would be open at this hour he thought. Nagito locked the door and casted a protection spell around his house before heading to the food shop.  
The streets were so much scarier at night. Only the howl of the wind and the sandals of the god hitting the ground to a regular pace could be heard. Plus, the god of sun and heat being asleep, outside was so much colder now. An uncomfortable shiver went down Nagito's spine...

"Ah... I should've brought another coat..." he said to himself enveloping his body in his own arms.

A sudden sound grabbed Nagito's attention. In front of him was a tiny black rabbit holding something in his mouth. The rabbit was slowly approaching him, carefully hoping forward. Nagito crouched at knees height and beckoned the rabbit.

It was rare to see animals other than birds or cat in the streets. Those types of animals were usually in the mortal realm and or preferred to live outside the God’s city. The rabbit stopped in front of Nagito. The God scratched the small ball of dark fur on top of its head. Much to his surprise, his hand went through the rabbit. It wasn't a real animal, it was a linked projection, a rare god ability who permitted to the gods to split their form into non tangible vessels who could do simple tasks for them.  
The rabbit lolled his tiny head to the right before rushing towards the park.

Nagito, intrigued, ran after him. Arriving to the limits of the city, the projection hopped into the void. Nagito stopped there looking down to see the rabbit disappear into the mist.

Crack.

"Huh?"  
Nagito felt the floor crumbling under him. He didn't have time to react before he was falling into the void.

The god tried to scream. Nothing came out of his throat. He felt a pressure on his chest which was hurting so bad that the god couldn't even voice the pain he was feeling. Was he going to die? Was a god even supposed to die?  
He didn't know how long he fell. It could have been hours but when he opened his eyes, he was on a solid floor, contoured by linked projections of different animals. Cats, dogs even a long necked weird creature with stain on its body. Nagito got up, confused and lost.

"Where am I...?"

How was it possible to have so many projections?

Nagito went through the sea of intangible creatures. How was he still alive? The void was known by all because of its endless gap and it's poisonous and toxic air when reached a certain level.  
When out of the dark sea, he took a better look at his surroundings. Much to his surprise, he was in a cozy little house. There were some gorgeous plants taking what it seemed like a sun bath. Literally.

And on the side, Nagito noticed a small couch, full of pillows and other fluffy things. Nagito decided to take a better look and approached it. He tried to touch a fluffy cushion when suddenly, every pillow and plushies came to life and flew away like scared birds would do. When Nagito looked back at the couch, a peacefully sleeping man was there, he wasn't noticeable earlier, hidden by the considerable number of pillows and fluff who had swallowed him.

Nagito dropped to his knees to take a better look at the man's face. He had a smooth and perfect looking skin. His long raven hair was covering him and falling on the ground like a silky waterfall.  
Nagito stared in awe at the raven-haired man for a few minutes. He stuck out his hand to try and touch his hair. It was so soft, his fingers could go through it without getting tangled in a knot or getting stuck into messy hair, which was impressive, considering the length of it.  
Was he a god? A nymph? A mortal? No... not a mortal. He did at least look like one.  
He surely was putting the goddess of beauty herself, Junko enoshima to shame.

"And who could you be...?" Whispered the lucky one.

He ran his thumb on the curves of the curves of his cheek, smiling lightly as he felt the other twitch under his touch.

Red, wide and piercing eyes opened slowly. The dark man grabbed Nagito's hand and sat himself lazily. He let out a somehow graceful yawn.

"What are you doing here, Komaeda Nagito, god of luck?"

Nagito was mesmerized by his beauty and elegance. He had never seen someone as pretty as the entity before him. He couldn't form words and his breath stopped when the red gaze bored into his.

"You've fallen accidentally..." he gave to Nagito's hand a little squeeze. "I see..."

"You know my name..." Nagito said in a breath, strangely happy about this. He tilted his head to the left. "Who are you...?"

The man slowly standes up on his two feet and leaned forward.

"Izuru Kamukura... You may know me as the life bringer." A slight shake of the hand and Izuru had let Nagito's hand go.

"... the life bringer?" Nagito got up and in a flash, he stumbled away pushing his back against the opposite wall. "Oh, my God. I'm so sorry. Please apologize my boldness, I-I shouldn't even have gotten in this room!"

How could he have entered the room without permission, touched the hair and face without consent of the life bringer himself and even; how dared he wake up such an entity. Nagito felt so pathetic and so ashamed of himself. The blood was rushing in his cheeks. He lowered his head, hair now covering a good part of his face.

Izuru's vision was blocked by all the projection links he had. He quickly absorbed them all back in his body and carefully making his way between the gifts the projections had dropped here from the mortals who adored him, he made a quick gesture to get Nagito to look up.

"You don't need to be so nervous, you just came here by mistake and you didn't mean any harm."

Nagito blushed. Izuru didn't seem to understand that what had been done by the albino was far from okay.

"I mean... I still broke into your home, woke you up and put my filthy hands on your face and hair. It was nonconsensual. Oh, my God. It's so wrong and against a lot of social codes."

"Maybe..."

"Y-you have the right to punish a low graded god such as me, please do as you please!" Nagito bowed to Izuru.

Izuru looked away and went into what it seems like a tiny kitchen, ignoring Nagito's last sentence.

Nagito followed him, unsure if he was supposed to or not. He waited a bit to ask:  
"I thought the void was supposed to be.... well. An endless void."

"It is." Izuru opened a box and took what seemed like a little bag. With herbs inside. "You're just lucky. You've fallen at the only spot who leads to my place when trying to get from the god’s city."

"Oh I see..." Izuru gestured at Nagito to seat down. Nagito sat as far away from Izuru as possible.

Izuru made an entire jug of water boil, using his hands to heat up the container.  
The jug looked odd to Nagito, he had never seen anything quite like it before. It looked like a bowl, with a capuchon and a weird tube, maybe used to serve what was inside. Seeing his curious gaze, Izuru said:

"It's a teapot."

"Huh?"

"A teapot. To make tea. It's a plant beverage. You can also call it a kettle if you want."

"Oh! Okay!"

Nagito looked around. The place in itself was odd, full of trinkets he had never seen in his entire eternal life. There was a welcoming atmosphere surrounding the place and Nagito started to feel at ease here.  
He crossed his arms on the table and rested his chin on them. Staring at Izuru, he thought about the rumors. He didn't look anything like them. Everyone thought that he looked like an old man, slow and wise looking. In contrary, he looked young, beautiful hair flowing like a river around him, vivid scarlet eyes... so beautiful...  
The god didn't seem busy or even too full of himself to come, he was even real! So why?

"Hum... Kamukura?"

"Hm?"

"There was a meeting today... and there are actually one each month since three hundred years but... You never attended to any. I-I'm not trying to be rude in the slightest but-"

"I didn't know I had to attend to them." Izuru put the boiling water in two different cup and plunged one little plant bag in each.

"Everyone thinks badly about you because you don't attend..."

"I never really cared about what people were thinking of me. This is pointless and oh so boring..." he put the two cups on the table and sat in front of the green eyed. "Here, you can have this if you want." He said pushing one cup towards him. "If you don't like it, we can still add some milk and honey."

"T-thanks..." Nagito took a sip. It was hot. But good! He liked it! "But... I mean... we have paperwork... don't you receive any scroll?"

Izuru drank slowly, nibbling at the side of the cup looking away.

"No one knows where I live. I never receive any of the paperwork." He took a pot of honey and plunged a spoon full into it before adding it to his cup of tea. "And I don't mind honestly. You are all so loud. Sometimes I can hear you even that deep in the void. This is problematic." He nibbled again at his cup. "...'make my head hurt."

"Oh... sorry..." Nagito sipped his tea awkwardly. Nagito didn't think they were particularly loud... "next time you should come to our monthly meeting... and explain... your condition...." Nagito tried a shy smile.  
Izuru responded by nodding, looking more bored with the suggestion than anything.

Nagito finished his cup.  
"This is really good! What is it called?"

"Tea... it comes from oriental lands... I'm celebrated in a lot of different cultures so... I have a lot of different gifts..."

"Different cultures? That's awesome! You must be pretty popular!" Nagito chirped playing with one of his white locks.

Izuru nodded. He didn't seem interested by that in the slightest.

"Hey Kamukura! Maybe you could..." Nagito scratched the back of his head. "I don't know... let me see your place of work?" He blushed waving his hands, uncomfortable. "I'm not trying to be invasive! I'm just curious!"

Izuru shrugged. "Okay..."

He finished his tea and got up. "It's been quite a while I showed it to anyone, it might be a bit messy."

"Oh it's fine!" Nagito followed him happily. "It's such an honor for me!"

Izuru opened a gigantic door. Nagito looked inside. The room was as gigantic as it looked on the outside but... it was empty. Izuru made his way to the center, beckoning Nagito to follow him.

"It's... lacking decorations!" Said Nagito catching up to Izuru.

Izuru pressed a button on the floor and a strange machine came out.

"What is it...?" Nagito touched the engine his eyes wandering on it, observing every detail. "I've never seen anything quite like it..."

Izuru had turn the device on and after a horrendous noise, it projected images of different places in the mortal realm.

Nagito felt himself falling. Izuru caught him by the waist as the floor started disintegrating. Moving pictures were appearing everywhere and the floor was now just a gigantic hole filled with those images.

"This, Nagito Komaeda, god of luck, is a film projector. It helps me do my job faster and better, it was of a great help during the last human plague." Izuru pulled him closer as he floated towards one of the images.

Nagito leaned forward.  
"It's one of my temples..." he tried to run his hands on it, just for Izuru to catch them with a tight grip.

"You shouldn't touch it."

Nagito looked at Izuru dumbfounded.  
"How does it work? How can you create life with this thing?" He gripped to the other's clothes, scared of falling. "This is incredible..."

"Every image you see here, I called them screens. Every screen represents a different life so I can see through the mortal’s eyes and judge properly when to stop their hearts." He guided Nagito towards another screen. In this one, Nagito could see a cliff.  
"For example, this one is going to jump, so I'm going to make him die before he touches the water." Izuru said, the expression of a bored child on his face.

"Jump... Oh my gods... why?" He tried to touch the screen again to be pushed away yet again.

"He sent his son to kill the minotaur in a maze... if his son was coming back alive, the crew had the order to put the white voiles instead of the black ones. They forgot. He thinks his son is dead." Nagito's stare was glued to the screen. His eyes were reflecting the scene. 

"Don't jump you idiot..."

He jumped.

The screen went black.

"..." Nagito touched the black screen. He wasn't stopped this time. It was horribly cold and felt so wrong. Nagito took his hand off. His eyes settled themselves to Izuru once more. He was pulling a black and white band off the screen. Izuru told him there were called film bands but he didn't listen. He just stared at the mortal represented life.

Cutting, stitching, coloring. Izuru's hands moved on it like it was a tapestry who needed to be fixed and finished.

The band was suddenly turned into a scroll and Izuru dropped it into the void.  
Nagito looked at the mortal soul falling, falling into the darkness.

"I've send it to Sonia and Gundham. They should be able to judge where he belongs."

"His death was just a stroke of bad luck..."

Nagito felt so useless because of that. He should've been there to fix the misunderstanding. He clenched his fists, looking annoyed at himself.  
Izuru moved back to the machine, putting a brand-new band out of it, twisting it between his graceful fingers, inhaling softly before breathing life into it.  
"No it wasn't." The band flew into the black screen.

"It wasn't bad luck?"

"His son abandoned a beautiful princess who loved him passionately on a deserted island. She asked the god of justice for revenge."

The screen turned to white, Izuru precipitated himself in front of it, still tugging Nagito along.

"Shuishi Saihara..." Nagito said in his breath. "But it wasn't supposed to be the father who... had to endure the punishment. What a stupid god of justice."

Izuru ushed him, he took his hand and putted it on the screen showing a formation of a newborn soul. It went green. A beautiful pastel green.

"What... is happening?" Nagito asked.

"You don't like people suffering from bad luck, do you?"

"No I don't... I hate it."

"You've never been able to bless anyone before... right?"

"Right..."

"It must be frustrating for you."  
Izuru had only whispered it as he had tighten his grip on the lucky god's waist. Nagito felt a chill going through his entire back, making his heart beat at an unforgiving pace.

"I-it is frustrating... so much work... I shouldn't be there taking my sweet time..." He tried to remove his hand. Izuru didn't let him.

"No..." He rested his chin on the personification of luck's shoulder. "You're great here...You just blessed a child with good luck."

Nagito gasped, he pressed his face on the screen. His past guilt completely melted as he finally realized what Izuru just had made him do.  
"I just blessed someone? Me?"  
Nagito started floating happily by himself, without the other God's help. He didn't even know he could fly.  
After helping him with his balance, Izuru decided to let him go and started working without paying attention to him anymore.  
"It's amazing..."

The life bringer simply hummed and made some screen turn off, replacing bands, throwing scrolls, as Nagito stayed glued to the green screen. He was already chanting lullaby for the blessed soul, considering it like a little treasure.

"What do you think I should name it?"

Izuru shrugged. "Her parents will choose."

Nagito huffed. "You're no fun. It is like my little princess since I blessed it. I'll act like a... GODFATHER!"

"Stop yelling. And she is not a thing. Stop using 'it' as a pronoun."

"Oh sorry! It's a bad habit..." Nagito looked around again at the infinity of black and white screens, happily wandering between them. "Your job is so much fun!"

"It's boring." Said Izuru.

"A-... oh sorry..." Nagito gave Izuru an apologetic look. "I'm saying stupid things again..."

Izuru shrugged and went back to work. Nagito watched above his shoulder. Izuru didn't seem to mind, he even showed him a lot of different cultures. Nagito was stunned. He didn't know how much people in different countries were different.

"Nagito Komaeda."

"Yes Kamukura?"

"You should go home; you have to attend to a party tonight right?"

Nagito nodded. "It's only tomorrow! When I came here it was only 9 PM!"

"Well now it's the day after and it's 6 PM. You should hurry."

"Huh?" He looked at a random screen, looking at the position of the sun. It WAS 6 in the afternoon! Oh, my God he hadn't seen the time pass. How? He looked at Izuru, tears in his eyes.

"I don't even know how to go back! Please help me Kamukura!"

Izuru took his hands in his, making the god of luck blush. His eyes plunged into Izuru's. What a beautiful creature he was... he knew he was saying that to himself too many times, but he couldn't get his eyes off him. He looked at his long lashes, his hypnotic gaze. Those delicate lips pursing to say something.

"Let yourself fall." They said.

"What?"

Izuru kissed him on his cheek for a quick and effective distraction. Nagito's cheeks were burning. The life bringer whispered close to his ear.

"Please come back soon." Before letting him go.

Nagito was so flustered that he completely forgot that he wasn't two feet on the ground and fell into the deep hole of screens. The last thing Nagito saw of Izuru was a slightly worried look. Probably because he wasn't sure that Nagito would come back after all.

Izuru stared down at the hole red spread across his cheeks. He touched them lightly, intrigued by this new body reaction.

"..."

He looked at the now green screen. He touched it lightly, blessing it with a long-life span. It glowed a beautiful mix of green and gold.

"How should he name you, little princess...?" He asked pressing his forehead to the screen.

________________________________________

Nagito walked back to his mansion. After a quick shower, he changed himself into a new, more casual toga and went to Ibuki's party. 

"Please come back soon..." Nagito blushed quickening his pace. He had met the life bringer. And he actually wanted to see his annoying face again. He walked faster, blushing even more at the thought. He saw a projection of a black cat with red eyes, holding in his little mouth a big fluffy pillow. The cat stopped and looked at him for a second. Nagito waved slightly. The cat tilted his head and jumped in the void.

"Boo!"

Nagito hissed in fear.  
The goddess of dance, hyoko saionji was looking at him a mischievous grin on her lips.

"Where are you going, running like that naggihoe?"

"I was going to grab a drink at Ibuki's!" He smiled.

" I was going too! Did you know that big sis Mahiru would be there?"

"I didn't! It's nice to hear! Do you want to walk to her place with me?" Nagito chirped, mood light and a happy smile on his face.

"What? Ew gross!" She took his hand and started leading the way. "I don't want your filthy pig face anywhere near me!"

Nagito laughed softly, following her.  
His laugh echoed through the silence filling the park.

"Say big bro Naggihoe, you seem rather pleased today." She cleared her throat. "Less grossly sweaty. Did something happen?"

They arrived in front of Ibuki's house, they could already hear her screaming in her... personal style of music. Hyoko looked excited.

"Yes, something wonderful, but I wouldn't want to retain your fun by rambling." He went with her into the hall. "Go and have fun!"

Hyoko nodded. She spotted Mahiru in a corner and rushed towards her, giving a graceful wave at Nagito.  
He smiled. She could be nice when she wanted to.

The lucky god went in the center of Ibuki's house, asking for the bitterest wine they had. He was accosted by several people, they all seemed to have a good time. He drank slowly. His thoughts were drifting to the events of the past days.

"I wonder if he'll be okay with me visiting tomorrow..." He murmured. His fingers were running on his metal cup in thought.

"And who is the he in question?" Hajime leaned against a pillar, holding a drunk Chiaki almost asleep.

"Oh uh..." his blush came back at high speed. "I didn't think I had said that out loud."  
A worried look appeared on his face as he saw Chiaki hanging from Hajime's arms. " Is Chiaki okay?"

"Yeah, I'm going to take her home in a bit." He raised an eyebrow. "So? Who do you want to visit?"

"Izuru Kamukura!" Nagito chirped excitedly.

"Who is this? A mortal?" Hajime readjusted Chiaki in his arms whispering to her "Don't worry dear, we are going home soon..."

"Oh no he is not~." He sighed a dazed expression on his face. "He is so beautiful and important..." Nagito crossed his arms on his chest, a delightful shiver passing through him. "I-it's him! The life bringer! I found him yesterday!"

"Wait... what?"  
Hajime tighten his grip around Chiaki's waist, the said action had woken her up.

"What is happening...?" She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Oh, I must have dosed off... sorry Hajime..."

Hajime shook his head. "It's okay don't worry, sorry I woke you up..." he turned back to Nagito. "Is this a joke?"

The lucky boy bit his lips, an indescribable light in his eyes. "Why would I be joking Hajime? It's not something to joke about... I'm saying that... I met the life bringer. And it's true."

Chiaki seemed confused, not having any context for the conversation.

"How?"

"I've fallen in the void!"

"You've fallen... in the void?!" Hajime exclaimed shocked.

"Stop paraphrasing." He said frowning. "Anyway. You'll see him during the next meeting, so believe me or not, it doesn't matter." Nagito huffed, annoyed.

"You better not be messing around, Nagito." Hajime carried Chiaki on his back. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Nagito nodded, sipping his wine absently. He waved at Hajime and Chiaki as they went back to their place before sitting on the very back of the garden. He was so tired. It was peaceful and quiet here... so relaxing. He always hated crowed and noisy places. He laid down a little, feeling the west wind blowing in his hair as he closed his eyes. Quiet and peaceful... he inhaled, before falling asleep.


	2. Second meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito visits Izuru for the second time.

Nagito had spent all his days working. This was the first time in almost a century since he had been this busy. People needed his help more than usual.

Some needed help to win money, the diseased were praying to survive the day and some future mom to be were asking for their child to only have good fortune. Basic wishes in a way, but the first time it was directed to him specifically.

All the gift he had received were able to fill at least his bathroom. It was almost despairing how much he was prayed.

He rubbed his eyes yawing, getting out of bed early and slowly making his way to his front door.

Nagito thought about the blessed newborn soul. How he wished he knew how to do that again and finally bless future talented mortals... he sighed. This would be much more practical in so many different ways.

He wanted to see Izuru, but he was even too busy for that. His schedule was full, and he felt too tired at the end of the day to go and see him. Unfortunately for him, this scenario continued for three weeks. Three weeks of hard work. He wondered if Izuru had forgotten about him by this point. Well... he didn't think Izuru was truly capable of forgetting anything but maybe "Please come back soon" wasn't holding up anymore.  
He sighed as he got out of his mansion, ready to travel back to the mortal realm and tucking at least ten four leaves clovers in his hair just in case.

He leaned forward to hear if anybody was asking for help.

Nothing.

For now.  
He slowly made his way to the very end of the city. He looked down at the void, maybe today he would have the time to see him after all... He gulped loudly. What if he missed this time? What if he jumped to an irremediable eternal fall or just died.

He shook his head.  
"What am I thinking! I'm the freaking god of luck! I can't possibly fail to fall in his house by luck!"  
He yelled proudly to himself. “I’m the representation of luck. I can do this.”

Luck is the only good thing about me anyway.

He heard a small crack behind him, like someone was spying on him. Not really caring, he jumped confidently in the endlessly dark gap.

_____________________

Izuru was tending to his plants. His "pets" were running around the house happily and some were bringing back offerings from the different parts of the world. He sighed, this time of year was when he had to work the least, and the other gods the most. A season were people weren't dying as much because they were all praying to stay alive. Thus, to keep things balanced, he wouldn't create as much life until the next season.

Hopefully, the season is coming to an end soon...

He felt a brush against his leg, something fluffy and small. He looked down to see his little rabbit projection. He picked it up slowly and sat on the shelf supporting his blooming green plants.

"I must have concentrated to much energy on you." He said, scratching the rabbit ears. "You look almost alive..."  
The rabbit snuggled against him, sniffing his hand excitedly. "See?" He took a small pocket mirror and showed the rabbit its reflection. "You're not transparent black anymore... You're almost white you know that?" The almost alive projection bumped against the mirror as a response. Izuru went back to scratching the bunny's ears with his delicate hands.

"I must be craving some interaction if I start talking to you, right?" He leaned against the window, looking at the void behind it. "I think I want to talk to Nagito..." He pressed his cheek against the cold window, pouting. "I'm so bored bunny rabbit. So bored." The god sighed.

He heard an enormous "thud" coming from his front door. The small bunny creature jumped off his knees. Izuru quickly made his way to the front door, passing through the familiar black sea of "animals".

With the sound that was made, it was surely a material corpse. He was pretty sure it was Nagito who had landed... Well... crashed on his doorway.

However, he was sure about it only when he heard a groan echoing through the door.  
He opened it slowly. It was indeed Nagito. He was pathetically whimpering against the floor, right cheek pressed against it.

Noticing Izuru, the lucky god stood up in a flash. "Oh, hi Kamukura! I'm glad I didn't fall to my doom!" He ran towards the life bringer and hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much Kamukura!"  
His hair was a mess and he probably looked horrible because of the fall but he didn't care. He was only delighted to finally see the beautiful god again.

Izuru only grope Nagito’s shoulders, not knowing exactly how to react. He felt a sort of warmth filling his chest.  
He guessed that it meant he was content to finally meet him again.

"Greetings Nagito..."

A wide smile was spread across Nagito's face. "You actually remember the name of someone like me! I'm so moved!" He played with Izuru's locks a bit. "You probably don't care but I wasn't able to come because of the work! I wanted to see you so badly..."

Izuru blushed slightly. This reaction again...

Nagito let go of him, grinning from ear to ear.

"I think I wanted to see you too..." Izuru said, leading Nagito through the door. "I also think you should take a bath and or rearrange yourself..." He ruffled through Nagito's hair. "You look dirty."

"Ah I'm so sorry..." Nagito scratched the back of his neck embarrassed. "I guess I should've been more careful... On the other hand, you look pretty as usual Kamukura!"

"Thanks..."  
Izuru mumbled and went away to retrieve a brush.

The lucky god happily sat on a chair.

Nagito glanced at the couch, all the pillows and fluff were back at their original place. He swore that there was even more than last time. He smiled. Izuru was so adorable...

He beamed at the room until he felt something fluffy jumping on his lap. The bunny! Though this time he seemed tangible. And almost alive for some reasons. He was harboring a fluffy creamy white coat and only the top of his ears were still transparent black.

"Oh hi there!" He said petting the "pet" on its back. The bunny buried himself in Nagito's clothing, sniffing the god curiously. "Aw are you happy to see me?" He chuckled and scratched the bunny on top of its head.

He played with the rabbit until Izuru came back. The bunny jumped off his lap only to go and hide itself on Izuru’s massive hair.

"How were those past weeks for you?" Nagito asked as Izuru started to brush his hair meticulously.

"Boring as usual... nothing happened... it was so ... well. Uninteresting to say the least."

"Oh, I'm sorry... mortals have quite uneventful life I suppose."

There was a small pause.

"Not necessarily, but they are quite boring to watch over..." He dropped the brush on the couch and tucked Nagito's hair in a little bun. "I've probably been doing my job for too long... I always know how they'd react to something before they even think about it themselves... I guess it was inevitable since I have one of the principal roles in their creation. Like creator like creation, if I can say it this way."

Izuru sighed. There was nothing that could entertain him anymore in the mortal realm... As the years passed, he had found every cycle, every pattern. Humans would always make the same mistakes, call the same gods under different names, pray the same way. The gods themselves were following a distinct pattern. Always interfering at the same point for the same reasons taking pity at the same side and acting the same way.

The life bringer for instance, had always watched. Maybe he would think differently if he had to interfere in a different manner. He had already thought about it however, it didn’t end well.

He placed his hands around the lucky god's neck, only to let them run down to settle themselves on his shoulders.

"...your princess is fine though, she is lov-... growing slowly but surely."

Nagito smiled at that. "So, you've been looking after her? How sweet of you Kamukura."  
He looked at the window with a content look. The view was gorgeous, it was odd since they were supposed to be deep in the void, but logic maybe didn't have any effect in that place.

"Yes I have..." Izuru whispered as if it was an important secret which needed not to be revealed.

As Nagito rested the back of his head against Izuru's chest to take a look at him, he suddenly thought about something. Had the life bringer ever travelled? Izuru seemed like a curious person but he didn't look like he had ever really gone outside.

That thought made him a little sad. This meant that Izuru might have never gone outside of his little house... for thousands of years...

He turned around to face Izuru.  
"Kamukura... Have you ever left that place before?" Curious green eyes plunged into hypnotic red ones. "If you only observe humans from this place during those thousands of years, no wonder you'd be so bored..."

Izuru sat on the couch, crossing his legs in the process.

" ... I visited..." He looked intensely at his perfectly white ceiling, like if he was trying to find a stain on it. "Your city... when I was still a debutant..." he nibbled his own lips in thought." ...'was nice."

"When was it?" Nagito rested his chin in one hand, looking genuinely interested. "Maybe we had met each other!"

"... you didn't exist yet." He shook his head slowly. "You came in... eighteen thousand and nine hundred years, seven months, three days, five hours forty-seven minutes and fifty-nine seconds after that..."

What a precise answer. Nagito chuckled.

"That long...? If I recall, the others only appeared three thousand years ago... and I'm one of the youngest since I appeared only two thousand years ago..."

Nagito stood up from his chair only to sit back down at Izuru's side. "You must have been lonely all this time..."

A silence filled the room. Izuru was now staring intensely at Nagito. Loneliness...  
This was such an odd word to him. Had he ever even felt lonely?  
How could he have felt loneliness if he hadn't really met anyone before Nagito?

"... I guess so." He mumbled, nibbling at his bottom lip again.

Nagito guessed that it was a nervous habit and chuckled at that.

"Do you?" Izuru said, a genuinely curious light sparkling in his bright red eyes.

The sudden question caught the fortune god off guard. Did he what? Nagito looked at Izuru slightly disconcerted.  
The raven-haired god was now facing him completely, elbows resting on his knees and chin on his hands.

He was scanning him.

Izuru was analyzing every part of him, from a slight twitch of the lips to the trembling of a leg, Nagito felt like Izuru was observing his existence. Even when he put a hand up to hide the crimson eyes from his vision field, he still felt the consistent gaze of the other. Izuru was stripping him completely naked with only one gaze... which was... mildly uncomfortable for the lucky god.

"You feel lonely right?"  
Izuru leaned forward, eyes still fixed on him, there was no blinking no nothing. He looked rather ‘creepy’ like this to say the least.

"I-..." Nagito stuttered, embarrassed by the other's behavior. "W-well not right now...? I think!"

The white-haired boy looked away in discomfort, he left his eyes drift to look at the window.

"During those three weeks... Did you felt lonely at some point?"

His stare was piercing. Nagito couldn't stand it anymore. He covered Izuru's eyes with his two hands, breathing deeply.  
"M-maybe..."  
Noticing that the raven-haired god wasn't reacting to his touch, he pressed his forehead against his own hands, still covering Izuru's crimson eyes. He took a deep breath.  
"Who am I kidding... of course I felt lonely... the other are so much more important..."

His voice started shaking.

Maybe I did overwork myself this past days... stupid. Don't get so sensitive, he doesn't want to hear you rambling.

But then again, he couldn't stop talking.

"They're all so busy and people loves them... Even Hajime, who seems to have a minor role..."

A hiccup left his throat.

Stop talking.

He pressed even more against Izuru.

"I'm the only one who only blessed one person... and it was by a mere accident. My luck always come with a backlash for whom I help."

You're stupid. Don't you see Kamukura doesn't want to hear you out?

"S-so when... I see them having so much fun with so much adoring... loyal... respectful... I-... people... q-question my existence all the time! T-they don't believe in me as strongly as the other since... my powers are so... They even-"

His voice was cut off by a sob. Biting his lip to stop the tears that were blurring his vision, he took a deep breath to finish in one go.

"A-anyway yes." He left his hands slide off Izuru's face. "I felt lonely... A-and I  
I feel lonely... usually but not now. And I don't even know why I'm telling you this since... I don't... I almost know nothing about you whatsoever. And someone like me shouldn’t even complain. Oh, my gods! I can be so selfish sometimes."

Great job. Now he'll probably think that you're even more pathetic than before.

He looked at Izuru's face to search some kind of hint of a reaction but... nothing. Izuru was harboring a perfectly neutral expression. Like if he didn't even listen. Except Nagito knew that Izuru had listen, carefully even.

"So, your loneliness comes from the fact that you feel useless compared to your peers. And the fact that you have less work than them makes you isolate yourself since you don't want to bother them because of you have an... hum... extremely poor self esteem, it seems. Is this right? That's strange since you had a busy month. You should feel more accomplished..."

Nagito scratched the back of his neck and awkwardly laughed. "Yes, it's principally that, and everyone had a busy month... far busier than mine... but can we please talk about something else than my lowly person?"

"I understand. I can change the subject. But just before that, I’ve seen some of your miracles. They’re great and pretty.” He paused. “Very pretty. You may not have as many prayers or respectful believers as some of the other, myself included of course, but you shouldn’t belittle yourself to that point. Plus, if humans don’t believe in you, you can still believe in them yourself, the feeling between a god and the mortals must be mutual, or else… Well… the Trojan war. And more work.”

The last statement earned a giggle from the lucky god. “Yeah… this war was a mess. So much paperwork and loss...”

Izuru nodded. “And a huge mistake made by your peers. Now, if you want, we could go and see your princess. "

Nagito smiled and rapidly agreed, almost pulling Izuru to the screen room himself.

Izuru turned off the film projector and the floor disintegrated again, leaving place to the familiar black and white screens. This time Nagito looked way more comfortable floating around on his own so Izuru left him to look for the only colored screen while he adjusted a small mechanism of the machine.

When Nagito finally found it, he noticed the slight gold pattern in the color. It wasn't there when he last came he thought. Which must have meant that Izuru was responsible for it.  
He called him.

"Kamukura! Where does the gold come from?"

Izuru appeared by his side. "Oh, it's a blessing of mine. Long life span." He leaned against the screen and yawned as he finished his sentence.

Nagito blushed slightly. "T-that is quite nice of you to.... actually... help my little princess out..."

"Well you looked so happy with her....and I genuinely think the kind of smile you have when you're content suits you the best."

Nagito squeaked, blood rushing throughout his face. He turned away softly giggling and went to the other side of the room, visibly embarrassed.

"Ah my heart! Stop saying ridiculous things like that Izuru!" He clenched to the clothes on his chest, blushing deeply with a wide grin on his face. "It's... horrible!"

"You seem pleased with it though..."

"I am! Please shut your beautiful mouth!"

Izuru, wondering if he had said something wrong, joined Nagito again. His usually neutral traits had softened a little as he tentatively touched Nagito's shoulder.

"Did I say something upsetting?" What if Nagito found what he said inappropriate or offensive of some sort? He didn't want to frustrate him...

"U-uh? No, you didn't! It's nice! I'm just playing d-dumb." Nagito patted him on his head awkwardly. "It's just... uncommon and... surprising to hear compliments from someone like you..."

"A hermit?"

"..." He snorted. "Yes. Right. A hermit."

What a silly god.

_______________________________________

Izuru was laying lazily on his bed, the now alive bunny snuggled against him when a loud crash echoed through the serene and normally untroubled house.

The life bringer sighed, exhausted by all the talking he had with Nagito today. He didn't want to meet the intruder that had break in his house almost an hour ago. But it seemed like the intruder himself wanted to be noticed, so he begrudgingly got up, tangled hair flowing down his bed and onto the floor.

He stretched and yawned before finally exiting his warm and comfy room.

Izuru could hear the floor creaking under the intruders feet. They were wearing sandals. Feminine sandals to be precise, their pace was slow but precise.

The red eyed god sighed. He didn't want to meet her. Especially now of all time.

As he arrived at the salon, he noticed that all his pillows and plushies had flew away. Well... more work for his projections. He made his way to the center of the room, spotting a numerous amount of his "pets" hidden under the couch and tables. He looked around until he noticed her. Sitting on his bookshelf proudly.

"You've been wandering throughout my house for the last hour, Enoshima." He tilted his head. "I suppose you're here to cause trouble, goddess of chaos."

The goddess grinned sadistically.

"So you're the life bringer... The 'Izuru' that Komaeda won't shut up about..." she chuckled, her tone teasing. "How cute."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm. Yeh. I guess I just like imagining them as gods!
> 
> Oh and hello junko


	3. Mistake

Boring... this must have been the reason why he stopped visiting the city... He took a long sip of his sweet beverage. Almost too sweet. It didn't matter. He started pouring more honey in it.

"Boring..." what an unpleasant word.

But... it was the only word coming to mind when looking at her... an eternal life, seeking for despair, hiding by frivolities and unbearably sweet smiles. Everyone knew about her toxic mindset and abusive tendencies, but no one actually suspected the bitter truth of her disgraceful birth and goals.

"Boring yourself, O lord Kamukura."

Her smug expression was annoying, he was tempted to make her stop. Her clear laugh echoed through the room. It was too sweet. Way sweeter than the cup he was holding. Unbearably sweet, making it unpleasant, nauseating. She spoke again.

"A life of pure nothing! Isn't that worst dear?"

The flames were dancing at her feet, licking her legs in an almost provocative manner. Why were humans so attracted to her? Why did they want her so badly? Maybe he should just... undo what was already done. He just had to... cut...

"Always doing the same chores and yet..." she leaned forward, chains refraining her from touching the other god facing her. "Claiming that humans and gods are boring!"

Her breath was cold against his cheek. Her voice...

"I think you'd make me throw up if I could right now!"

What an annoying voice.

"I could make you stop talking..."

She grinned at that. "Am I upsetting you Kamukura? So sensitive! It's almost cute! Is this the way you treated that little baby Nagito?" She wriggled, tangling herself more in the chains. "What a kinky boy he is~."

Izuru looked at the void below them. He just had to let her go and...

"No."  
What boring thoughts he just had... letting her fall wasn't a solution. No benefit would be gained from it. Humanity would probably create worse than her after that.

"No?" She hummed. "No what?"  
The flames were slowly lowering; the chains were disintegrating... she looked surprised. "What are you doing Izu?"

Izuru reached out and pinched her cheek, humming as a response. He wouldn't dare to do something that. He shouldn't even have thought of it anyway.

"Your games are boring me... Enoshima Junko... you are the most vicious goddess of all cultural traditions... As every nauseating and powerful creatures like yourself, you will eventually disappear on your own... killed by your own greed."

She smiled at that; the chains disappeared completely as she wrapped her hands around his shoulders.

"How cold..."

He simply cocked his head to the right.

"You shouldn't have expected more from me Enoshima... I am simply an audience in the theater of life..."

They both made their way to the exit.

"Plus, I am not allowed to intervene in your little shenanigans."

He opened the door calmly, inviting her to go through.  
She smirked, pinching his cheek back playfully.  
"You know that I'll come back! Have fun with your boy toy!"

Gracefully stepping out, she still looked back, her smug look returning.

What an annoyance she was.

"I'm going to kill you Kamukura. Your death will bring so much despair~."

He nodded and without another glance, he closed the door.

"A life of despair. How dreadfully boring."

He looked at himself in a mirror. His tangled long hair was falling on the floor. What a mess.

"Time to take a shower..."

_____________________________

What a mess indeed. Sonia, Gundham and Nagito had brought the unconscious body of Junko Enoshima to the king and Queen of the underworld's salon.

"That is quite unnatural." The goddess had said. "First you fall into our kingdom by the soul’s river's no less than two times and then the beautiful Junko..." Her fingers had gracefully tucked hair that was covering the goddess of beauty's face behind her ear. "What do you think my dear?"

"Quite odd indeed, my queen of darkness. Barrier should rise to protect the other from falling."

"Yes, we shall build fences around the river, what do you think dear Nagito?"

"I think it's a great idea my queen, you shouldn't seek for my opinion however."

He had then smiled and taken his leave.  
_______________________________________

Nagito sat in the center of his temple, sighing, exasperated by the previous events. She must have visited him. Had she followed him to find Izuru's place?  
She must be up to no good. She was always up to no good. Had she met him? She always knew how to make people like her. Would he like her?

Now buried in his thoughts, he started cleaning his temple. It was getting all dusty now. How disgraceful.

"It must look at least slightly presentable..." another sigh "what a mess... let's see the list of people who came praying today..."

The god gracefully sat back down harboring the list with his finger.

"Hmmm.... Semele... Bellerophon... the old Agnes... yeah... yeah nothing really new for n-"

He suddenly gasped. Propping the list up in the air like a golden trophy.

"Alcippe...? A new one!? I'm not mistaken! I've never seen her name on my list before!"

He jumped from his seat. What exciting news! He was ecstatic, on the verge of exploding. Finally, he would have a chance to have a brand new follower.  
The sunlight was peeking through the windows of the temple, enveloping Nagito in light like a shiny blanket.  
The tension in his shoulders was slowly releasing. As he inhaled deeply, he took carefully the portrait of his potentially new prayer.

"Hmmm... a rather rich ornament, that's a good sign. Around her twenty years old... oh yeah she is a little young sprout... married of course... good health... nothing really out of place... hm? Kicked out of her parent's house. Awn... that must be why she went here, poor desperate little girl... There's still hope for you, no worries."

The dossier's page were flipping through his careful hands as he was reading in silence. She looked familiar. But at the same time, he knew he hadn't seen her before. He hummed as he touched the portrait. What could be the reason... he could still guess... probably...

"COME BACK HERE YOU WENCH."

A woman's cry. Then the sound of a fist crashing against the wall.

"My temple!" Nagito quickly made his way to the source of the noise.  
"What a cocky brat." He was fuming. How dared a human enter in a sacred place, curse and then degrade the place.

"WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE? DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE TIME TO WASTE?" the man passed through the lucky god, not able to see him. For now. It was then that Nagito finally noticed her. Alcippe.  
"I married you by pity. You should be grateful. WHY ARE YOU SCREWING AROUND IN THE TEMPLE OF A USELESS GOD."

The woman was crawling on the floor, her eyes were red, injected with blood, she was backing off, fear twisting her beautiful features. "I-"

"TELL ME!"

Another cry. Nagito scoffed in disgust.

"Who does he think he is...?" His ghost hands wrapped themselves around the man's neck.  
...  
Those clothes... Nagito laughed hard. It echoed through the room like a demonic force, making the mood get heavier. "OH, THE IRONY!" He laughed harder.

"WH-WHO IS THERE?" The man turned around. "SHOW YOURSELF."

Nagito smiled. "But I'm right here dear."

He appeared clearly in front of the mortals’ eyes. Light was wrapping around him like a halo. Like this, he looked completely out of reach.

"Grateful?" The god asked inquisitive. "Pity?" The words were coming out of his mouth like spit directed at the mortal before him. "USELESS GOD?" His voice cracked at the last word.

Nagito's thumb ran across the man's cheekbone, as well as his bottom lip. Slowly... tenderly...  
"You show up in my 'house', which my prayers and I try to maintain radiant... AND YOU DARE. YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO BREAK MY BELONGINGS AS WELL AS THREATEN YOUR WIFE IN MY HOME."

The mortal started to shake in fear, legs almost giving in the pressure they were putted in. A wide smirk was appearing on Nagito's face.

"Your family is certainly wealthy looking at the composition of your clothing, but don't you dare say to that child that she should be grateful of marrying a scum like you. Her title is so high compared to yours that you should be hiding your face under a veil you impertinent fool."

He got to his knees and started to kiss the god's leg, holding it awkwardly as he muttered some pleading "I'm sorry" sobbing as he did.

But Nagito was pissed. He was oh so mad. The pleading didn't ease his anger at all, in a way, it made it even worse.

"Useless god." The personification of luck repeated. He tried to make his tone as sweet as possible. "If you are bold enough to call me that, it must mean I haven't paid enough attention to you right? Let's see your degree of luck then..."

Nagito pulled the man's chin up to face him as a green aura enveloped the two of them. Above the man's head appeared a golden balance, slightly tilted to the right. This side was sparkling with gold and greenish colors, a positive sign contrarily to the left side, which was dripping with thick red and brown goop.

"Oh? Well that is odd." The god commented. "Your luck is superior than average..."  
He leaned forward in an intimidating manner. Towering the other with all his height. "Then why are you complaining? Let me hear the reason."

"I-I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry, please forgive me your highness... I-I'll do some offerings I-"

"SHUT UP." The god hissed. His messy white hair started squirming around his head like snakes, he looked more like a monster than a god now.  
His normally pastel green aura changed to dark red, plugging the room in a sort of darkness.

The mood was as thick as jelly, it could almost be seen dripping from the walls.

"When someone like you disrespect us. Do you know what they get?"

"N-no?"

Nagito slammed his fist on the left side of the balance with a loud clang. The man choked in pain as it shifted, the weight of the god's palm was making the balance change side.  
The aura was now pitch black.

"They don't deserve anything. They need to... FUCKING PAY FOR THEIR ACTIONS."

He slammed his fist again, causing the left side of the balance to completely go down. The right side wasn't bright anymore. It looked like it had started to crumble under the anger of the god.

The mortal collapsed on the floor. Nagito dropped him and breathing deeply, started to calm down.

Alcippe was still here, looking at him in awe and fear.

"Your highness..."

A grunt of pain. She was holding her stomach tightly, pained wheezed coming out of her throat.

"Alcippe..." He slowly and carefully helped her up. He was back to normal. "Don't worry, I don't have any grudge against you... For now, you shall go back to your home, and take care of your baby..."

Alcippe nodded. She offered Nagito a packing of raspberry. Nagito happily accepted, such a nice little present.

After eating some of the fruits and keeping the others in his robes for later, he threw out the bugging mortal out of his temple.

The human was not moving anymore. Nagito looked at him. He appeared so weak now... laying on his stomach... Reaching in his robes, Nagito took out a small hand of raspberry. He quickly improvised a small pouch to put the fruits in and left it in front of the slumped now unlucky mortal.

It was almost night, he just had to wait a bit longer before going back home.  
He sat on his small throne, pressing the back of his head against the crumbling head of the marble chair.

Something was rubbing against his leg.  
A stray black cat, with red eyes. "Hey there little guy..."  
The cat hopped on his knees. Nagito putted his arms around the small creature.  
Nagito smiled to himself, chuckling softly.

"I made a big mistake."

The wind came in through the temple's window brushing Nagito's hair in every way as his smile faded, quickly replaced by a sad frown.  
What had he done? The cat jumped off and walked away.

Nagito slumped in his seat. He felt so sick. The cat was gone. How annoying.  
Tears were running down his cheeks. He didn't bother to stop them. Minutes passed, maybe even an hour or two. When he finally decided to look up, his vision was still blurry. The black cat was back, Nagito tried to touch him. His hand passed through. The cat was staring.  
Nagito stopped crying. The cat approached slowly. Nagito didn't move. The cat.... the thing sat beside Nagito.  
He sighed. What a bother. The meeting was tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha yeah soooo writer block! Quarantine didn't help. I'm sorry, it's been so long since I updated... I wrote this chapter several months ago but never published it for some reasons... I might've forgotten about it or maybe I just didn't like it. Anyway here it is! Again I'm sorry ^^' hope you'll enjoy it anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hi there! I hope you enjoyed this first part of what can luck bring us. Honestly this fic has been in my mind for quite a while and I'm happy (for now) with how it turned out. 
> 
> Feedbacks are always appreciated! Thank you and I wish you all a good day while your god of luck looks after you!


End file.
